Hannah vs. Jennifer
After the previous episode Maggie's new daughter, where she surprised and pleased the entire Harper universe by coming back out of hiding, Hannah Harper Atchley shows she will not be trifled with when she fights with Jennifer Barrett. Scene Outside, in the park area of Louisburg Square, Beacon Hill, Boston. Hannah Harper Atchley is looking around the familiar landscape of her area. She is back, after having come out of hiding (The Hannah who had been killed in Louisburg Square was her body double). She drinks in the air, the calmness and the quiet of the area her family lives in. She had a lovely time making the rounds with her family, going to various social functions to become reacquainted with everyone and everything. The big event was a huge formal family dinner at Lady Josephine St. Claire's mansion in Quincy. She goes into the park square area (as a Harper, and as someone who knew someone who lived in the Square area she was allowed to be in the square) and sits down on one of the park benches to enjoy the peace and quiet. A peace which is violently shattered when she sees a woman wearing a gaudy and absolutely outlandish fur coat storm over to her sister, Anyssa's house. JENNIFER (screaming): Come out, Anyssa Forson! Right now! I am going to destroy you for jailing me! So what if I robbed the Bank of America branch?! I can get away with ANYTHING, I am Jennifer Barrett! Everyone allows me to do ANYTHING I want! I am very PRIVILEGED! HANNAH (aggravated): What are you doing?! Don't you realize that there are people who are still asleep here?! JENNIFER (mocking): What are you doing?! Who the hell are YOU?! You shouldn't be in that park! Only I am entitled to be in that park! This is Jennifer's square. HANNAH (even more aggravated): Oh, God! Now I know who the hell you are! Dylan and Sheila told me all about you! And Aaron did so as well! Finally nice to put a face to the name......Jennifer Barrett! Good GOD! I never thought I would see the likes of YOU again! (It is apparent that Hannah has dealt with her before.) JENNIFER (gloating): Never got over that I took that handsome lifeguard from you when you were in Los Angeles?! He didn't ever speak to you again! Not after I got done with him! He adored me, and he hated you! (Jennifer looks smugly at Hannah, who is burning with rage, but, as manners dictate, she is trying to conceal it.) HANNAH (venomously): Oh, my GOD! Dylan told me that you were a narcissistic bitch! And by golly, he was right! No wonder Aaron wouldn't want anything to do with you, you stupid bitch! JENNIFER (completely deluded): He loves me! Everyone loves me! HANNAH: Oh, they do, do they?! Since when? In your delusional little mind?! JENNIFER: I am not delusional! I am quite in control of my facilities. HANNAH: Is that so?! JENNIFER (yelling): Yes, that's so! I am PROUD of all that I have done! I kicked Anyssa's ass when she dared to displease me! HANNAH: Please! You have had your ass handed to you on a sling by EVERYONE! Even my niece Jolie Forson, kicked you in the shins! She saw you for the lying conniving little whore that you really are! You are such a wimp! JENNIFER: DAMN YOU! I will make sure that you really ARE killed! NOBODY makes fun of JENNIFER BARRETT! NOBODY!!!! (Hannah calmly steps out of the way as Jennifer races into her. She falls into a mud puddle!) HANNAH: Mud always helps the complexion! JENNIFER: GOD DAMN IT! I WILL KILL YOU! (She streaks at her again. Hannah, ready for this, grabs her arm and flips her with a judo throw. She lands hard on her back! Hannah looks at her in amusement.) HANNAH: Sloppy, sloppy! You are SO sloppy! (Jennifer stamps her feet and screams. She runs as fast as she can towards Hannah. She calmly balls up her fist and hits her hard in the stomach. Jennifer has the wind knocked out of her, then Hannah picks her up and belts her as hard as she can!) JENNIFER: That's no FAIR! You hit me in my beautiful stomach! HANNAH (angrily): Is it?! You think that what you do to people IS fair?! You scream and complain that you never get what you want! Bitch, you had everything handed to you on a silver platter and it still wasn't enough! You are a completely greedy soul! You harm everyone, and you make life hell for everyone that you hate! You truly are an evil woman! No wonder no man would look twice at you! No wonder Aaron hates your damned guts! JENNIFER: He does NOT! Nobody hates me! Everyone automatically LOVES me! HANNAH: Yes, he hates you! Aaron told me the whole story! He told me EVERYTHING! He knows what you are! Everyone knows you for the bitch you are! JENNIFER: GOD DAMN YOU! I WILL KILL YOU! HANNAH: Better people than you have tried, and they have failed! JENNIFER: Then I will be the one who succeeds! Donald Trump will be PLEASED with me! HANNAH: Dyl and Sheila told me that was your latest "idee fixe"! Donald Trump this, Donald Trump that, Donald Trump, Donald Trump, Donald Trump! God, bitch! He is a stupid fool and you are even STUPIDER to even be believed to think he would even TOUCH you with a barge pole! JENNIFER: FUCK YOU! Donald Trump will be the savior of the world! And he would love me because I am a beautiful and fetching woman! HANNAH: You stupid bitch! Are you totally crazy?! JENNIFER: No, I am NOT! I am in an absolutely affable mood! Donald Trump LOVES me! If he wasn't married, I would marry him in a heartbeat! Nobody would marry you! Craig Atchley is out of his mind to be married to you, when he could do MUCH better.......with ME! (This was the last straw! Hannah has had more than enough of Jennifer and her loud-mouth. Bad enough that Jennifer goes off on her; but to insult her marriage is something else again. That is a declaration of war to her! She looks at Jennifer and then calmly balls up her fist and hits her hard in the nose. Again her nose is busted! Blood is coming out of her nose!) HANNAH (smugly): Well, what do you think of that?! JENNIFER (screaming): I will sue you! I will win! You broke my cute, cuddly upturned nose! The nose that made the whole wide world fall in love with me! HANNAH (disgusted): Oh shut up! You tried to sue Jacquie for what she did to you when she busted your nose before. I am surprised that she did not bust your HEAD! JENNIFER (screaming, it sounds like honking, because of her nose): I will make you pay! I will make you suffer, I will! (Finally having had enough, Hannah kicks her hard between the legs! She shrieks and runs off screaming!) HANNAH: AND DON'T YOU EVER COME BACK! JENNIFER: BURN IN HELL! HANNAH: No, you bitch! It will be YOU who burns in hell! (Jennifer runs off, still screaming. The scene fades) Category:Episodes Category:Hall of Fame Episodes Category:Catfight episodes